


Yesterday my life was in ruins

by valesweetdreams



Series: Queen Must Fuck Weekend [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Confusion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Shameless Smut, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Every omega goes into the first heat when they reach 18 years. Most of them already have an alpha. Roger don't. Fortunately for him he has an alpha neighbor that also happens to be his crush.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Must Fuck Weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Yesterday my life was in ruins

At the age of eighteen Roger was not excited for his first heat. He has omegas friends that are older than him and said it was a very good experience they had with their partners, they were all over the moon and happy that Roger wanted to punch them in the face. 

He has no partner.

So how will he experience this wonderful time? He is frustrated, he lives just with his mother and young sister, his sister being the only alpha in the house, as his father left them somewhere about ten years ago. He doesn’t want to remember him, he was a very abusive father and somehow he is glad he is not in their lives anymore. His mother is a traditional omega, that would be hunting an alpha for him if she didn’t have lost her will to do anything beside work. She works all night at the local hospital, the only place that took her after she had to start providing for her family. His poor sister is trying her best, but she is too young to understand somethings and Roger has to be the one to take care of her when their mother is not at home.

He could have searched for a partner. At school many alphas wanted him, he is a very popular omega, he is pretty and he could have anyone he wants. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to end up like his mother, with an abusive husband that will leave him sooner or later. He wants to experience love, true love, he wants to get married with someone that respects him and treats him well.

Well, he actually has a crush on his neighbor. He is an alpha and moved in about two years ago, everybody knows little about him, he bought the house that was empty for more than a decade and started working at the library. At the beginning Roger learned that his name is Brian, he likes to stargaze, has 20 years and is a very kind man. He has soft voice when reading to the kids - maybe the blond sneaked in in the library just to hear his voice. And he lives alone. Roger thinks he is quite handsome too.

They started talking when Roger heard him playing a guitar, it has an unique sound and he decided to invite him to play together. He hadn’t played his drums in years and had to dust the instrument. But they fit very well, their style. Since then they became good friends, talking about music, Roger talking about school and Brian about his job. They never talked about anything else. Roger doesn’t know about his family, only that he built the guitar with his father, he doesn’t know if Brian likes someone or if he has someone. He thinks he doesn’t, because he never saw anyone at his house beside him.

He never had the guts to ask him out, though. Roger can be very outgoing, but when it is about Brian, he can’t express his feeling. He wants to go out on a date with him, kiss him for the first time under the moonlight and confess his love, then he wants to get married and have kids with him too… but it is too much to ask.

That’s why he finds himself knocking at Brian’s door that night, the day after his birthday, when his heat started.

At first he had no idea what it was, he was feeling a burn inside of him and decided to take a cold shower. But it didn’t cool down and he was sweating. He was alone at the house, his mother out working and his sister with some friend. He desperately wanted help. 

When he realized what it was, he panicked. He knew it would happened, but he never planned anything, he knew he would be alone and he fucking never did anything. He didn’t thought about going to Brian’s, when he saw he was already there, pulled by his amazing smell. 

Brian opened the door and with the sight, Roger couldn’t hold back a moan, the tall man was looking incredible hot and irresistible. 

“What’s wrong, Rog?” He asks, clearly worried with the young man. Actually, he knows what is happening, but he has no idea why he is there, at his door, when obviously he has someone to take care of this, right?

Brian was hoping that Roger would ask him, they became good friends and at the beginning he thought the blond liked him, like romantically. But he never made a move, not even when Brian was obviously flirting with him, and then when their birthday approached - his own 20th birthday was one week ago - Roger never said anything about with whom he would spend his first heat with. He never asked.

“Please, Bri…” He lets him in, he can tell Roger is suffering and the only thing that will help him is… no, he can’t do this, can he? He likes him, he wants their first time together to be special, not like this, he wants to kiss him and take him out on a date first. But his scent, it is so intoxicating that Brian wants to fuck him right there, no thinking.

“I need you to…” Roger says, pushing him against the nearest wall, he is surprised with the force the omega has, he is attacking his neck as it the the part of his body he can reach. “fuck me, please”

And he is begging so beautifully that Brian wants to give it to him, he really does, but he can’t, it is not fair and he would be taking advantage of him like this. Probably the next day he will regret doing this and will never talk to him again. He is the only friend Brian has in this city, he can’t lose him too and he can’t move out again, he doesn’t want to, he wants to stay friends with the omega, at least.

Suddenly he rubs his cock on him, creating a delicious friction, Roger is moaning and Brian has to take all his power to take him off him. “I can’t, Rog…”

But the omega is not giving up, Brian should have predicted it, it is not Roger there, it is a side of him that he can’t control. “Please, I need it…”

Roger doesn’t know why it is taking so long, he is there, begging for Brian to fuck him and the alpha does nothing. He is getting more and more desperate as the seconds pass, he needs it so much, he doesn’t even know what he needs, he just knows that he will die if Brian doesn’t put his cock on him, if he doesn’t knot him.

It seems like an eternity has passed when Brian finally kiss him. He melts on the touch as the alpha grabs him and takes him to the bedroom, at least he thinks it is the bedroom, he can’t see straight, he can’t even hear, maybe Brian said something like “fuck it, hope you won’t regret it tomorrow”, but he is not sure.

They are both naked in a second and he can feel his hole is leaking, he doesn’t even need to be prepared. Brian is kissing him and he can feel he is moaning incoherent words with a mix of his name.

When he can hear the alpha grabbing the lube he stops him. “No, just…” he can’t form words, but thankfully he understands.

“Are you sure?” He nods and opens his legs further, the maximum he can. 

He closes his eyes when he feels the tip of the alpha’s cock on his entrance. The anticipation are like bubbles in his stomach, he feels hotter than even, finally he will have what he wants.

He is opened enough to fit the cock all at once and both of them moan at the feeling. Brian is not feeling himself too, his inner alpha already took control with the amazing scent of the omega and he can only think about fucking him.

And this is what he does. He thrusts for the first time and Roger intertwines his legs on his hip, putting them closer. He can barely take his cock to his hole entrance because of their proximity and it makes the thrusts even harder. When he touches the omega’s prostate for the first time he can hear his name coming out of his mouth. Roger comes for the first time that night, and Brian keeps the brutal pace, hitting the prostate everytime, non stop. 

When the omega comes for the second time, the alpha can’t hold longer and comes with him, right deep into him. He feels his knot growing and kisses the omega’s forehead. When they are trapped together, he changes their position to not crush the blond and they lay down, together, exhausted.

Roger is feeling much better, but he knows sooner it will hit again. But right now he has beside him the person he wanted, he wouldn’t change this for the world. He just hopes tomorrow Brian won’t regret it. Beside him, the other man is thinking exactly the same thing. 


End file.
